Tales of Two Mary Sues
by Trouble the Cat
Summary: A pair of new students go to hogwarts. However, one of these Sues doesn't want to follow the story. Harassed!Harry,Confused!Ron and DonkeyPigMonkeyRatFrogEtc!Draco!
1. Prologue: Two Sues on Assignment

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic and Columbia pictures. My Sues belong to me.

Note: This fic contains Draco abuse if the summary didn't let you know already. Also a lot of breaking of the fourth wall. The types of Sues used for this fic are The Foreign Exchange Student and Harry's Long Lost Sister Sues.

_Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence,_

_just what we all need, more lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be, have you no shame don't you see me? _

_You know you've got everybody fooled_ - Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.

A line that reminds me of Mary Sue for some reason. Though it doesn't fit the tone of the fic.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Prologue: Two Sues on assignment.

It was when they reached King's Cross station, that Hikaru almost mutinied right then and there.

It wasn't like there was anything was wrong with the place itself. It was her partner for this assignment that she didn't like. Evelyn Angelina Christina Sabrina Rose Lily Potter-Ravencroft, was beautiful, no question about that. Her spun platinum hair swept down her shoulders all the way to the small of her back and shined like starlight. Her large round eyes were a stunning shade of deep sapphire and sparkled when she laughed. Her skin was soft and smooth as silk and pale as moonlight. She was currently dressed in a simple ensemble made up of a pale pink blouse and a short jeans skirt.

Evelyn was beautiful alright, but she also hadn't stopped talking since they had left the hotel, which was twenty miles away from King's Cross. Sure, she was talking about the plan, but she'd gone through it twenty times in the last two hours already.

"And when we get to Hogwarts we'll amaze the whole school with our perfect looks and already excellent magic skills. We'll both get into Gryffindor House naturally and while I charm Ron Weasley and hide my secret from my brother Harry until the right moment, you, being the muggle-born witch, will get Draco Malfoy to fall in love with you." She prattled, tossing her head to keep her raven locks in place.

"Why am I stuck with Pretty Boy again?" Hikaru asked for the twenty first time. Hikaru Takashi was pretty too of course since, whether she liked it or not, she was as much of a Mary Sue as Evelyn. Her own hair was dyed deep amethyst and was done up in a pair of Chinese buns. Her eyes were ruby red and shaped like almonds. She currently wore a black jacket over a navy blue T-shirt and black jeans.

"Because you're the muggle-born!" Evelyn repeated excitedly, also for the twenty first time.

"He hates muggle-borns..."

"That's what makes it so romantic!" Evelyn squealed, eyes sparkling.

Hikaru frowned. "Right... Okay. That's it. I want off of this retard assignment."

"Why?" Evelyn asked in confusion.

"Why not? I never wanted to be a Mary Sue anyway. I wish mom never sent me to that freak school!" Hikaru growled and looked out the window. "...The moment we get to the station I'm bailing." Then she saw that they were just about there.

"Like now." She said as the car slowed down. She started to open the door in preparation to jump out and run like hell when the car had slowed sufficiently. Unfortunately...

Hikaru heard a whimpering sound behind her and froze. _Oh God..._

"P, please don't go," Evelyn whimpered, tears in her sapphire orbs. "This is my first mission too... I.. I don't know if I could," She started to sob, "Do this on my own..."

Hikaru refused to look back. She thought of making a break for it anyway, but it was a bit hard to do without some how feeling bad when Evelyn turned on the water works like that. "Eve." She began. "Don't most Sues usually do these things solo?"

A sniffle. "But... I'm scared..."

_Won't... Look... Back..._ Hikaru bit her lip and started to open the door again.

Another sob, this time louder and more pitiful.

_Dammit!_

Hikaru closed the door with a sigh of defeat. "Fine!" _Wimpy little ... Grumble_

Evelyn was immediately all sunshine and butterflies again. "Oh thank you Hikaru!" She chirped.

"Yeah, whatever." Hikaru grumbled as the car stopped in front of the station. "I know I'm gonna regret this..."

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo


	2. 1 Here's Harry!

Chapter 2: Platform 9 and 3/4's (Hikaru: A.k.a. Here's Harry!)

"Oh, well, this is splendid. Look at all the people. Wonder who around here can tell us how to get on the platform..?" Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Why are we walking around like a couple of retards again? We know exactly where the damn platform is and how to get through it already!"

"Hikaru!" Evelyn scolded. "Honestly. We can't go into the platform until we run into the Weasly's. Then they need to tell us how to get in. That's how it always works."

"Phht!" Hikaru shook her head. "Okay... so this whole trip's supposed to be a rip from the first book in the series right?"

"Um, I guess so?" Evelyn said, tilting her head to one side and giving Hikaru a funny look.

"Oookay... As long as we're clear on that." As Hikaru looked away she spotted, surprises of all surprises, a group of red heads coming through the crowed. "Well speak of the snake head..." She poked Evelyn in the shoulder.

"Weasley's at Five O' Clock sharp. It's your show kid."

"Wh, why me?" Evelyn looked terrified.

"You were the one who said that, that Ron kid was your target." Hikaru shrugged and spotted someone else familiar. "Whoa... If ain't the Big Er... Guy himself! VIP coming this way."

"Oh!" Evelyn squeaked when she saw that Harry Potter was also with them, with Hermione Granger as well. She then went and hid behind Hikaru. "Oh, my, oh my! I, I can't do this Hikaru!"

Hikaru looked behind herself and heaved a great sigh of irritation. _Times like these make me think neither one of us is cut out for this thing. She doesn't have the "Spunk" and I don't have the stomach! _

Gently grabbing Eve by the shoulder, Hikaru brought Evelyn around so that she was standing in front of her and started to gently but firmly push her forward. "I can't believe I'm doing this... Of course you can Eve! Just walk up there and talk to them."

"But, but! What if..?" Evelyn walked forward only because she was being guided. Otherwise she seemed quite frozen. It was almost funny.

"Honey, he's not gonna recognize you. Canonicaly, he's not even supposed to have a sibling. Just get.. just calm down. You're supposed to be the outgoing one remember?"

"Okay... I guess you're right." Evelyn allowed herself to be pushed toward the group without further complaint, but still seemed reluctant to walk forward herself.

Meanwhile Harry and the Weasley family were lining up to go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Come on now. Remember to go two at a time! We don't want to attract the muggle's attention." Mrs. Weasley said briskly. "Fred, George, you two go first, then Ginny and Hermione, and finally Harry and Ron can go last. Off you go now!"

Evelyn finally seemed to get over her paralysis when Fred and George were already through. She took a deep breath and walked forward, looking determined. Hikaru sighed and put her hands in her pockets, watching with detached interest. She was still trying to figure out how to get out of this, but some how she couldn't bring herself to leave Eveyln alone in all this though she didn't know why.

"Um, excuse me ma'am?" Evelyn bounded over and stopped in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and gave a polite sort of half curtie which didn't seem at all necessary. "Do you know how to get on to platform 9 and 3/4's?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. "Certainly dear."

As Mrs. Weasley explained how the barrier worked, Hikaru just looked around, losing interest. Her eyes wandered distantly over the other kids. Harry and Hermione seemed to be watching them. Hermione looked strangely suspicious and Harry seemed to be taking in Hikaru's strange appearance, or at least that was what she hoped he was doing. She stared levelly back and he seemed to realize he was staring and looked away, apparently embarrassed. Hikaru continued looking and noticed that Ron was watching Evelyn with the tiniest hint of interest, but he was a teenager and Evelyn, being a Sue, was... well endowed, so this wasn't really too surprising. It was only for a second, then Ron started looking around the train station again. Hikaru's eyes fell on Ginny last and she blinked. Ginny was watching them in the same detached manner that Hikaru was using and something was off. No. More than a little off.

Was that... Make up?

"Okay. Thank you ma'am." Evelyn's bell like voice snapped Hikaru out of her thoughts. "We'll go after you then!"

"It was good to help dears." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. "I don't mean to sound rude dear, but you both seem a bit old for first years."

When Evelyn hesitated, Hikaru decided to handle this one. "We're transfers going into sixth year." She said casually. "I'm Hikaru Takashi from the Kyoto Magic Academy and this is..."

Evelyn chimed in. "Evelyn Angelina Christina Sabrina Rose Lily... Ravencroft from the Salem Academy of Witch Craft and Wizardry, just call me Evelyn or Eve though..."

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, sounding a bit flabbergasted, not that Hikaru blamed him. "How did you get all those extra names?"

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione scolded lightly. "Don't be rude."

"Sorry Hermione..." Ron answered. "And, er, sorry to you too."

Evelyn was blushing from sheer embarrassment. "That's okay..."

"Right... now that, that's out of the way," Hikaru started back to where they had left their carts. "After you guys. We're just gonna get our carts. Come on Evelyn."

_Well, this is getting off to a good start I guess... but I still need to get the hell out of here before I'm forced to deal with that ass Malfoy. I have to wonder about Ginny though..._

By the time Hikaru and Evelyn had gotten their carts, Harry and the gang were through the barrier. The two Sues approached the barrier and paused for a moment. They looked at eachother a bit apprehensively.

"Well?" Hikaru promted.

"I'm ready if you are Hikaru." Evelyn assured her.

"Okay then. Lets go!" Hikaru ran at the barrier, with Evelyn and passed through the barrier onto the platform.

_I know I'm going to regret this eventually... But, aw hell with it!_


End file.
